Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt wurden oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Spiderfoot Datei:Spiderfoot.png So, ich habe mal aus langeweile Spiderfoot gemalt ^^ xD Wenn der schon gemalt wurde, dann entschuldige ich micht, denn ich wusste das dann nicht ^^ Flammenherz 13:36, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Auch hier müsstest du das Augenshading noch kräftiger machen und ich finde die Vorderpfoten noch eher dunkelgrau als schwarz. Du kannst sie natürlich nicht pechschwarz machen aber vielleicht einen Tick dunkler ^^ Tautropfen 15:01, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen *'Geändert' Flammenherz 16:57, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde das Shading jetzt nicht so toll und auch die Vorderpfoten kannst du vielleicht nicht so gleich hoch schwarz machen, vllt sieht das etwas natürlicher aus ^^ - 13:03, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Silberfluss zu. 13:44, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Silber ebenfalls zu. Das Shading ist nicht unbedingt relastisch gelungen - 19:50, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading jetzt leider auch nicht sehr gelungen. Das Shading gefällt mir nicht, und die schwarzen pfoten sind iwie komisch :/ 19:31, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Ich muss mich den anderen leider anschließen. Strahlenherz 15:12, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 21.3.12, da lange nicht bearbeitet - 18:39, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Gelbzahn Schülerin & Kriegerin Datei:Yellowfang.Schülerin.pngDatei:Yellowfang.Kriegerin.pngYellowpaw, -fang xD 18:23, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Okay also erstmal ist die Fellfarbe und das Shding am Körper schon super. Allerdings finde ich die Augen eher braun, als orange und ein paar Narben am Körper solltest du vielleicht noch von der Form, Position und/oder Länge ändern. Das Fell könntest du vielleicht auch noch etwas zerzauster machen ^^ Tautropfen 18:52, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Ich stimme Tau in vielen Punkten zu ^^ Die Augen finde ich eher braunorange, aber nicht ganz braun :/ Die narben sehen aber wirklich fad aus, alle gleiche Form ^^ Und das Fell auch ^^ Und übrigens ist der Schweif bei der Schüler-Version nicht geshadet oder nur schwach ^^ Aber die Ohren sind ein absoluter pluspunkt für die Kriegerversion *.* Ich finde beide Versionen schon gut. Nur kann ich Tau und Fire zustimmen was die Punkte angeht. Shading könnte evtl noch etwas dreidimensionaler werden, das bedeutet das du sie an den Konturen z.b. am Kinn, Hinterbeinen z.b. auch noch ein wenig dunkler shaden kannst. (Somit wirklich sie räumlicher) Die Augen find ich bis auf das dunkle schon sehr orange. Die Kriegerversion sieht wegen der Ohren klasse aus, nur die Narbe gefallen mir nicht, die sollen abwechlsungsreich gestaltet sein. - 20:54, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' Also ich weiß ja nicht wieso du das gemacht hast aber die augen sind jetzt eher bernsteinfarben als orange... außerdem sollten die narben an ihrem körper nicht so auf einem haufen sein, sondern ein bisschen verteilter (sieh dir mal Narbengesicht an) außerdem finde ich das du das verfilzte nicht nur an den schweif setzten solltest... Topas 14:10, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Also die Kratzer gefallen mir immernoch nicht :/ Die im Gesicht waren vorher völlig in Ordnung, aber die am Körper sehen immernoch unnatürlich aus, weil immer drei bzw. zwei hintereinander sind, und zb(!) auf der Brust oder bei der Flanke überhaupt keine sind. Tautropfen 16:55, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Sry, aber ich mag die Narben auch nicht. Du könntest die Narben auch ein bissl dunkler machen, denn nicht jede Katze hat so rosane Haut.... 17:07, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die narben zu hell. ansonsten sehen die beiden echt gut aus. Strahlenherz 15:16, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss den anderen da zustimmen, die Narben sind echt noch nicht so klasse :/ Außerdem finde ich das Shading am Körper noch nicht so gut und das Augenshading beim rechten Auge der Schülerversion ist zu hart, da ist kein richtiger Übergang. Ich muss aber sagen besonders das linke Ohr bei der Kriegerin gefällt mir sehr gut ^^ - 17:31, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 21.3.12, da lange nicht bearbeitet - 18:39, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Rennpfote Datei:Rennpfote.png Also ich finde rennpfote sieht komisch aus... - Flammenherz Ich muss sagen dass mir Rennpfote auch sehr gut gefällt. Das Shading ist wirklich gut und detailiert geworden. Zur info an die die nicht unterschrieben haben. Bitte tragt das nach - 20:07, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde du solltest dich bei den Pfoten an die Kriegerversion halten und ich glaube auch die Augenfarbe ist bei der Schülerversion etwas zu dunkel. Ansonsten sieht er schon ziemlich gut aus o.O Topas 10:11, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es an sich schon echt gelungen nur an dem vorderen Hinterlauf da ist so ne Spur orange ,weiß nicht ob das so sein soll aber ich würde es ändern .Ansonsten finde ich es echt gut XD 07:10, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :@ Topas, die pfoten sind so wie bei der krieger version, oder so ähnlich ;D :@ Smaradauge, oh, habe das nit gesehen. gut, das du das sagst. ich mache mich auf den weg, das zu verbessern ;D Flammenherz 13:57, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *verbessert Also die Farbe des Shadings find ich super, ist mal was anderes, als das schwarze/graue. :3 Allerdings könntest du die Augen noch etwas kräftiger schattieren und das Shading am Körper noch weicher machen ^^ Tautropfen 14:54, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Jetzt bin ich auch dafür ;) ,obwohl ich was das Shading betrifft Tau zustimme ,das könnte man weicher machen aber ansonsten 1A :D 15:49, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es ebenfalls gut. ^^ Mir gefällts 19:31, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finds auch gut Tut mir leid, doch ich mag das Schading einfach nicht Strahlenherz 15:14, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Tau da mit dem Shading zu. Generell finde ich aber auch, dass er der Kriegerversion nicht ähnlich genug sieht :/ Außerdem sollten rotbraune Katzen doch auch getigert werden oder nicht? - 17:34, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 21.3.12, da lange nicht bearbeitet - 18:39, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sturmwind Datei:Sturmwind.pngDatei:Sturmwind.Schüler.png so, habe runningwind gemalt ^^Flammenherz 14:12, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) jetzt ist auch die schülerversion fertig ^^ (Du hast beim Schüler den Beinpixel vergessen ;3) Also an sich find ich ihn echt super gelungen nur frage ich mich: In der Hierachie der deutschen Bücher wird er zwar als gescheckt beschrieben, dass ist aber einfach nur ein Fehler den Beltz bei ggetigerten Katzen zu Beginn immer gemacht hat. Das heißt eigentlich müsste er ja getigert und nicht gescheckt sein. Von daher schlage ich mal vor, dass das hier seine Alternativversion sein kann, so wie es bei manchen anderen Katzen auch gibt ^^ Tautropfen 15:04, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen *Schüler wurde verbessert ;) Flammenherz 16:08, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Also Sturmwind sieht echt klasse aus. Wie Tau gesagt hat, sehe ich jedoch, da wir dass deutsche Wiki sind, dass du noch die alternative getigerte Version von Sturmwind malst. ^^ - 16:15, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde ihn schon recht gelungen, aber ich finde er sieht so rötlich aus, dabei wird er ja als braun beschrieben nicht als ginger oder so :/ - 13:01, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Einerseits finde ich die Sprenkelung und das Shading sehr toll, andererseits muss ich Silber von den Farbe her zustimmen. Deswegen enthalte ich mich mal. ^^ sieht klasse aus :DD 19:31, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ich kann mich tränenstern nur anschließen!! :) Silberstreif 14:14, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch dafür. Super!!! Man müsste halt mit alternativversion machen! 84.155.252.242 07:37, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich liebe diese Bild, aber ich muss Silber zustimmen. Sturmwind sieht klasse aus! Strahlenherz 15:11, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 21.3.12, da lange nicht bearbeitet - 18:39, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Spottedpaw (Kriegerschülerin) Datei:Spottedleaf.Schülerin.png und nochmal xDD 14:25, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ich finde das Muster toll und auch das Shading ist klasse,aber ich finde die Abgrenzung von weiß zu braun an der Brust zu abgehackt 16:01, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Muster und das Shading auch super, nur die Grenze zwischen weiß und braun ist wirklich noch zu abgehackt. 17:04, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich den anderen an im Gegensatz zu den Flecken ist das Weiß wirklich nicht so verwischt, außerdem finde ich das die Ecke an der das Weiß zum Kopf übergeht ein bisschen runder gemacht werden könnte, dann sieht es ein bisschen natürlicher aus... Topas 17:13, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Was ich noch zu meckern hab, ist, dass der dunkelbraune Fleck am Kopf weggemacht werden sollte, wegen dem Cover. Pingelig, ich weiß, aber wenn Tüpfelblatt schon ein offizielles Bild hat, solle es auch so genau wie möglich übernommen werden ^^ Tautropfen 15:27, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen *'Geändert' Ich find den körper total cool, aber der Kopf hat einen anderen Stil als der körper, das würde ich ändern. Aber sonst is sie total süß. Schneespur 22:46, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt gefällt sie mir gut 14:49, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) '' Ich finde sie sehr schön. Nur da wo du den neuen Fleck gemacht hat ist en bissl weniger Shading. Es wirkt auch net so verwischt wie an den anderen Stellen. Sonst echt super^^ 14:59, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC)'' Shani, du solltest dir das Cover vielleicht nochmal angucken. Der ursprünglich dunkelbraune Fleck hätte einfach schwarz werdenmüsssen. Außerdem ist die ausgebesserte Stelle nicht mehr schattiert. Tautropfen 15:07, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Shani...? Ich muss Tautropfen zustimmen :/ Topas 18:08, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Muster zu unnatürlich Sry, aber ich muss mich Drache anschließen. Strahlenherz 15:09, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 21.3.12, da lange nicht bearbeitet - 18:39, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Dämmerwolke Datei:Dämmerwolke.png Ja.... Dämmerwolke ist jetzt auf dem Markt günstig zu Kommentieren XD Flammenherz 18:06, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finds gut Ich auch ;) 12:25, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ''Das Fell gefällt mir echt super. Du könntest aber die Augen noch ein bisschen Shaden, dann ist es supii 15:17, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) '' Hm das Fell sieht ein bisschen sehr getupft aus. Die Scheckung könnte ruhig unregelmäßiger sein aber ansonsten sieht sie wirklich klasse aus. Ne Fellfarbe ist ja nicht angegeben - 17:31, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Hm aber wenn die Fellfarbe nicht bekannt ist, sollte man da dann nicht eher eine unbekannt Vorlage nehmen, die man dann tupft? Tautropfen 15:12, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : ''- dann dürfte man ja Buntgesicht doch auch nicht zeichnen, oder? die genaue farbe ist ja auch nicht bekannt O.o'' ::Wer auch immer das geschrieben hat, Buntgesichts Fellfarbe ist sehr wohl bekannt und mit Referenz angegeben - 19:35, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 21.3.12, weil unbekannte Fellfarbe - 18:49, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frostfell Datei:Frostfell_jpng..png Ich hab versucht Frostfell als Kriegerin zu machen...Die gibts noch nicht oder?Falls doch tut es mir leid 17:20, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ja Frostfell gibts noch nicht. Nur hat deine Version von Frostfell ein leicht graues Fell bzw. sieht sehr hellgrau aus. Die Augen sind zudem auch nicht geshadet. - 17:33, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen sehen komisch aus o.O Ja, da geb ich den beiden recht, das ganze Bild ist irgendwie auch total verschwommen Tautropfen 15:13, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sie zu grau und zu verschwommen. Die Augen solten auch noch heller gemacht werden. 16:36, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme den anderen zu. Die Augen sind nicht geshadet und falsch coloriert, die Outlines sind verschwommenund das Fell ist hellgrau statt weiß (wobei ich sagen muss da du sie einfach nur zu stark geshadet hast) . Du solltest sie bearbeiten und nocheinmal hochladen 17:58, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry Nussherz, aber die Augenfarbe ist echt hässlich. Viel zu dunkel und kräftig. 188.23.85.232 13:18, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) also du einwikiabenutzer, nicht gleich frech werden, auch wenn du recht hast, die auchgen sind zu kräftig und sind sehr unnatürlich, das shading ist zu stark, was dann sehr grau wirkt und die outlines... ach egal, kann man ja verbessern XD Flammenherz 17:22, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry Nussherz, Ich wollt's nicht so hart ausdrücken 91.115.193.85 17:37, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 25.3.12, da keine Verbesserungen vorgenommen wurden - 11:49, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Poppyfrost (Kriegerin) Datei:Poppyfrost.Kriegerin.pngMeine Poppyfrost... Ich finde sie hübsch ^^ Ich auch, auch langsam ohne Worte (xD) - 12:45, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Oben in der linken Ecke und über dem rechten Ohr hast du vergessen das Shading wegzuradieren, ansonsten schließ ich mich den anderen beiden an ^^ Edit: brombeerkralle beschreibt in Sonnenuntergang, dass Poppy wie eine Kopie ihrer Mutter aussieht. Das heißt etweder muss Silber ihre Version farblich deiner anpassen oder umgekehrt. ^^ Tautropfen 16:30, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Jupp, das Shading da oben :P *'Geändert' Wow wirklich klasse! Ich bin echt beeindruckt. Goldfluss 17:37, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Also ich weiß nicht recht ich finde die Farbe zuerst sehr ungewöhnlich für eine Schildpattkätzin und auch das Muster besonders am Kopf finde ich zu unnatürlich. Außerdem ist das Shading an der Brust im Vergleich zum Rest sehr stark - 19:50, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Da kann ich mich Silber nur anschließen. Ich habe nichts gegen die Farbe. Aber das Muster finde ich trotzdem unnatürlich - 18:06, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ähhhhhhhhhhhhh... ich will jetzt nicht verletzend wirken, aber das sieht, naja, nicht gut aus. Außerdem ist sie doch eine hellschildpattfarbene Kätzin, oder? Schneespur 22:54, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) An sich gar nicht schlecht, die Augenfarbe, die aufteilung und das weiße gefällt mir schon richtig gut, aber ich finde dafür das sie hellschildplattfarben ist ist deine Poppy zu dunkel, ich würde kein schwarz nehmen und das braun sieht finde ich ein bisschen grünlich aus... Topas 17:59, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Da kann ich Schneespur nur zustimmen. Fand deine andere Version besser. Wobei ich sagen muss, die Flecken könnteste du anders aufteilen und auf jedenfall die Flecken rötlicher bzw. hellrot/honigfarben machen. - 06:52, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eigentlich ganz gut, aber der Braunton ist etwas grünlich geraten... Sieht ein bisschen komisch aus! Trotzdem, weiter so! Mit einem anderen Braunton gibts ein "dafür" :) Silberstreif 13:33, 9. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber deine vorherige Version sah besser aus. Ich muss Silberstreif zustimmen das sieht echt leicht grünlich aus. 13:22, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss Weißpelz und Silberstreif zustimmen, sry. Strahlenherz 15:18, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 25.3.12, da keine Verbesserungen vorgenommen wurden - 11:49, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weißauge Datei:Whitepaw.byFire.png Datei:White-eye.byFire.png Meine beiden White-eyes ^^ Also, das auge ist gut geworden, aber das shading gefällt mir nicht :/ das solltest du noch weicher machen ^^ Flammenherz 18:11, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Jap, da muss ich Flamme recht geben Oh, ich habe vergessen mein Siggi dazuzumachen, sry 20:00, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Was ich noch hab, wäre dass du das blinde Augen noch schattieren könntest ^^ Beim Auge bin ich mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob du das anstatt blssorgange eher weiß machen solltest, denn schließlich war ihr Kriegername ja Weißauge. Ich glaub da können die anderen ja wieder drüber abstimmen, weil es ja so auch gut aussieht :3 Tautropfen 14:55, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde das Auge weiß machen, denn bei blinden Katzen ist das glaube ich auch weiß. Sonst sieht Weißauge aber sehr gut aus 13:07, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber das Shading wirkt zu hart und ich würde die Pupille des blinden Auge etwas dunkler machen als das AugeStrahlenherz 15:38, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde auch, dass du das Shading noch einmal überarbeiten solltest aber beim blinden Auge bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher :/ - 17:47, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das Auge sollte wirklich weiß sein. 188.23.85.232 13:10, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das Auge finde ich gut, aber das Shading ist dir etwas zu hart geraten... 18:37, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 25.3.12, da keine Verbesserungen vorgenommen wurden - 11:49, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eschenkralle Datei:Eschenkralle_Anfang_Krieger.jpg Hab mich an Eschenkralle versucht mit Shading.....!Schlecht oder?Ich kann es noch mal versuchen, besser 19:46, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall schon besser als der erste Versuch! Aber das Shading kommt nicht nur an die Ohren sondern auch an den restlichen Körper! Schau dir mal die Tutorials an! :) LG Silberstreif 20:31, 10. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber das Bild ist total verpixelt. Du solltest immer als .png abspeichern, da passiert sowas nicht. Außerdem muss das Bild noch transparent. Was noch hinzukommt ist, dass das Weiße in den Augen fehlt, die übrigens auch noch geshadet werden sollten. Und tut mir leid, aber wo ist auf dem Bild Shading? Tautropfen 14:58, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich will euch mal was sagen:Beim mir klappt das Shadding nicht so gut!Das wird total dunkel!!!Na gut dann mach ich ne bessere Vision okay?! 18:53, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Es ist ja nicht nur das Shading, wie Tau bereits gesagt hat. Speicher das Bild nicht im jpg-Format ab und benutze GIMP. - 18:48, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ok, shading is wirklich nicht gut. Außerdem glaub ich nicht,dass es so rote Katzen gibt!!80.109.185.63 19:37, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde ihn zu rot. 16:37, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 25.3.12, da keine Verbesserungen vorgenommen wurden - 11:49, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Platzregen Datei:Platzregen_Kopie_.pngMein Platzregen ,es war keine Augenfarbe angegeben ,da habe grün genommen xD Hoffe das passt 10:08, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Nicht schlecht! Bunt 62.47.237.238 10:15, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ... Das sieht so aus als hätte er Beulen unter dem Pelz, aber die Augen finde ich klasse^^. 10:20, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch dieses Bild wird abgelehnt, da Platzregen niemals ein Krieger ist - 11:33, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 26.3.12, da Platzregen niemals als Krieger zusehen ist - 06:55, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Krähenfell Datei:Molepelt.pngKrähenfell ... 10:17, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ebenfalls nicht schlecht! @ alle: Darf man die Vorlagen auch im Wa.Ca. Erfindungswiki verwenden? PS: Ihr könnt mir auch im Fragen an...-Forum antworten. Bunt 62.47.237.238 10:21, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Klasse^^. 10:40, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Dieses Bild wird abgelehnt, weil Krähenfell niemals ein Krieger ist - 11:32, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abgelehnt am 26.3.12, da Krähenfell niemals als Krieger zusehen ist - 06:55, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC)